BirthDay's Date
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Special fic for Mayuzumi's birthday. Kenapa Akashi bersikeras sekali ingin jalan di hari Rabu? /MayuAka/ Fluff maybe.


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadoshi-san**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, BL, dan sebagainya.**

 **Pair : MayuAka**

 **.**

 **Selamat ulang tahun Mayuzumi Chihiro**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi menumpukan berat kepalanya pada tangan kiri. Bertopang dagu didalam kelas sendirian. Pemuda itu tampak berpikir, terlihat dari alisnya yang berkerut samar.

Sebentar lagi Februari berakhir dan memasuki Maret. Musim semi juga sudah mulai menampakkan kehadirannya. Sakura sebentar lagi berkuncup lalu mekar.

Dan tepat pada awal Maret itu seseorang berulang tahun.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Dan Akashi belum tahu akan memberikan hadiah apa untuk ulang tahun kekasihnya itu. Kalian mungkin berpikir, bukankah mudah saja? Berikan saja Light Novel.

Tapi Akashi tidak akan mau memberikan benda itu pada Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi sudah cuek, yang dipedulikan oleh pemuda itu hanya buku light novel, Akashi tidak mau kalau pemuda itu makin mengacuhkannya.

Oke, konyol memang cemburu pada sebuah buku. Tapi kadang Akashi merasa kalau Mayuzumi lebih mencintai light novel ketimbang dirinya.

Saat Mayuzumi yang tengah asyik membaca dan mengacuhkannya, Akashi kerap kali ingin membakar semua light novel yang ada, kalau perlu penerbitnya sekalian. (Sayang sekali itu termasuk tindak kriminal -_- )

Bibir Akashi jadi tertekuk ke bawah karena pikirannya.

Ah, Mayuzumi juga sedang sangat sibuk. Maret ini juga akan diadakan ujian akhir. Anak kelas tiga sibuk untuk belajar. Mengikuti kelas tambahan dan entah apalagi. Mayuzumi bahkan mengatakan kalau dia tidak boleh diganggu.

Bibir Akashi sekarang maju sedikit. Manyun. Sebal karena tidak tahu bagaimana untuk memberi hadiah jika Mayuzumi tidak mau ditemui.

Entah karena terlalu tenggelam dalam kekesalannya, pemuda berambut merah itu tidak menyadari ada orang yang menghampiri.

Tau-tau saja bibirnya yang maju itu dikecup ringan oleh seseorang. Membuat Akashi kaget dan menegakkan bahu.

Akashi mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali melihat seseorang yang sudah menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi di depan Akashi.

"Chihiro?"

"Kenapa manyun begitu? Kau minta dicium atau sedang meniru ikan?"

Wajah Akashi langsung masam. Kenapa dia harus melakukan hal konyol seperti meniru ikan? Ini Akashi Seijuurou, tidak mungkin kekanakan begitu.

"Kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang tidak mau diganggu?"

Akashi mengindahkan kalimat Mayuzumi dan malah balas bertanya.

Mayuzumi menyandarkan punggungnya. "Mibuchi menelfonku semalam dan mengatakan kalau akhir-akhir ini kau seperti perempuan yang sedang PMS. Dia menceramahiku karena menuduhku bertengkar denganmu, dia bahkan menerorku. Men-spam emailku." Ujar Mayuzumi bersungut-sungut.

Sekarang Akashi tidak tahu mau berterima kasih pada Mibuchi karena sudah membuat ia bisa bertemu Mayuzumi atau protes karena telah bilang kalau dia seperti perempuan yang PMS.

"Kenapa dia bilang aku seperti sedang PMS?"

"Karena kau itu menggerutu terus dan cemberut. Dan Mibuchi tidak mau anak kesayangannya ini cemberut. Ya ampun, memangnya dia itu emak-emak? Telingaku hampir tuli saat dia mengomeliku kemarin."

 _'_ _Sebagian besar memang karena mu jadi tidak ada salahnya dapat satu-dua ceramah,'_ batin Akashi.

"Jadi kenapa kau menggerutu dan cemberut terus?" Mayuzumi memajukan tubuhnya menatap Akashi.

Akashi menggeleng. "Tidak ada kok."

Mayuzumi mendelik padanya. "Lalu kenapa Mibuchi sampai menuduhku kalau membuatmu marah?"

Akashi menggeleng. Sekarang lebih tegas. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya sedang bad mood."

Mayuzumi menaikkan sebelah alis. "Berarti yang dibilang Mibuchi benar dong, kalau kau sedang PMS."

Akashi memelototinya. "Aku bukan perempuan!"

Mayuzumi memutar matanya malas dan tidak membalas lagi. Hening sejenak. Mayuzumi tidak tahu mau bicara apa lagi.

"Kau sibuk hari Rabu, Chihiro?"

"Ng?" Mayuzumi menolehkan pandangan dari jendela pada Akashi. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau bisa pergi menemaniku?"

Mayuzumi mengerutkan kening samar. "Mungkin tidak. Kau tahu sendiri kalau kelas tambahanku sampai jam empat sore."

"Kalau begitu jam lima sore kau kosong?"

Mayuzumi menyipitkan mata memandang Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah itu memasang mimik serius. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Kau harus menemaniku hari Rabu nanti!" ucap Akashi tegas.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras sekali?"

Akashi menggeleng. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan."

"Aku sibuk belajar, Akashi."

Bibir Akashi sedikit tertekuk kebawah. "Hanya satu hari, anggap saja itu refreshing."

Mayuzumi belum membalas dan memperhatikan muka Akashi yang menuntut.

"Pokoknya hari Rabu kita pergi!"

Mayuzumi menghela nafas lelah. "Baiklah, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat mu sangat keras kepala."

Akashi tersenyum. Wajahnya berubah cerah. "Kalau begitu, kita bertemu di stasiun."

Mayuzumi kembali bersandar dan memutar bola mata. "Terserah."

.

.

Mayuzumi sampai di stasiun dan langsung mencari si alien merahnya. Kepalanya mencari kelebatan warna merah, surai milik Akashi.

Mayuzumi menengok kekiri dan kekanan. Kedua tangannya berada didalam saku jaket baseballnya yang berwarna hitam yang menutupi kaus putih dengan garis-garis abu-abu vertikal. Kakinya dibalut jeans biru pudar sedang dibawah memakai sepatu skets warna coklat.

Akhirnya ia menemukan sang Kaisar kecil miliknya. Mayuzumi melangkah cepat dan lebar pada Akashi yang tengah berdiri didepan mesin penjual minuman. Pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu memakai polo shirt warna putih dan coat hitam.

Akashi segera menoleh saat mendapati Mayuzumi yang mendekatinya. "Ah, Chihiro." Mayuzumi mengangguk menjawab sapaannya.

"Jadi, kau ingin kemana?"

"Aku ingin nonton lalu setelah itu kita makan kemudian jalan-jalan."

Sebelah alis Mayuzumi terangkat. "Kedengaran seperti rencana untuk kencan di telingaku," ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?" balas Akashi dengan nada ringan sambil berbalik dan memberikan sebuah kedipan di wajahnya yang membayang senyum samar.

Mata Mayuzumi melebar. Ia langsung melangkah kedepan Akashi. Meletakkan telapak tangan kanang ke dahi yang biasa tertutupi helaian merah. "Kau sedang demam?"

Heh, ini hal jarang melihat Akashi bersikap manis begitu, apalagi terang-terangan mengaku minta kencan. Tidak heran Mayuzumi merasa ada yang salah dengan makhluk yang satu ini.

Akashi mengerutkan dahi dan mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya. "Aku tidak sakit. Jangan aneh-aneh," ucapnya jengkel seraya menyingkirkan tangan Mayuzumi.

"Oke,oke." Mayuzumi mundur kembali dan berjalan disamping pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. "Tapi kenapa harus hari ini? Tak bisakah kau menunggu sampai hari Sabtu?"

Akashi menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Hanya ingin saja."

Mayuzumi mengerutkan dahi samar lalu tak lama mengangkat bahu. Tanda dia tak mau ambil pusing lagi.

Mereka memasuki kereta dan duduk bersebelahan. Mayuzumi memandang keluar melalui kaca jendela.

"Chihiro."

"Hm?" Mayuzumi menoleh pada Akashi yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa melarangku menghubungimu?" Mayuzumi membuka mulutnya tapi Akashi sudah terlebih dahulu menyela. "Aku tahu kalau kau sibuk belajar, tapi masa hanya karena itu kau tidak mau mengirim kabar sehari pun. Ditemui beberapa menitpun tak mau, tidakkah kau pikir itu terlalu berlebihan?"

Mayuzumi terdiam sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Akashi yang berkerut. Tanda kesal. Mayuzumi membuang wajah kedepan. "Menurutku tidak."

Akashi memicingkan matanya. "Bagian mananya? Semua menurutku tidak masuk akal."

Mayuzumi menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menatap Akashi. "Kau mau aku tidak lulus karena tidak belajar?"

Akashi berjengit lalu menggeleng. "Tentu tidak. Maksudku menelfon atau bertemu selama beberapa menit tak apakan?"

"Aku bukan makhluk jenius sepertimu. Kalau aku mau dapat universitas bagus aku harus belajar. Aku tidak mau bertemu agar bisa fokus. Sejajar dengan mu itu susah, jadi jangan rusak konsentrasiku."

Mayuzumi membuang kembali wajahnya dari tatapan Akashi yang sedang mengedipkan mata beberapa kali.

 _'_ _Kalau aku bertemu denganmu aku jadi tidak bisa berhenti, selalu serakah untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan mu.'_ Kata-kata itu tertahan di ujung lidah Mayuzumi. Dia tak akan-pernah- mengaku kalau menghindari Akashi agar konsentrasinya itu tidak selalu tertuju pada sang Kaisar merah.

.

.

"Jadi kita mau nonton apa?" tanya Mayuzumi saat mereka tiba di lobi bioskop. Akashi menunjuk poster sebuah film. Mayuzumi mengikuti arah jarinya. Dan membulatkan manik kelabunya.

Film komedi action dengan sedikit roman? Sejak kapan Akashi suka film genre begituan. Mayuzumi pikir film yang cocok dengan Akashi adalah film dokumenter atau film membosankan lainnya.

Itu fakta, ia pernah kok melihat Akashi yang khusyuk menonton film dokumenter entah tentang apa selama satu setengah jam.

Mayuzumi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Akashi dan memicingkan mata. "Kau yakin sedang tidak demam?"

Wajah Akashi langsung cemberut dan dicubitnya hidung Mayuzumi dengan keras. "Aku tidak sakit. Kudengar film ini ditonton seribu orang pada minggu pertama penayangannya, aku penasaran."

"Oke,oke." Mayuzumi mengelus hidungnya yang memerah. Yah well, dia juga sangat ingin nonton film ini, berhubung filmya diadaptasi dari novel yang cukup laris dan juga disukainya.

Mereka berdua memasuki gedung bioskop setelah membeli tiket dan popcorn. Duduk dan menikmati film yang diputar.

.

.

"Filmnya lumayan," komentar Akashi saat melangkahkan kaiki keluar dari Bioskop. "Sudut pengambilan gambar dan editingnya bagus."

Mayuzumi yang disebelahnya mengangguk setuju dan membenamkan tangan pada saku. "Tapi ada bagian-bagian yang tak kumengerti," kening Akashi sedikit mengerut dan ekspresinya berpikir serius.

"Kenapa beberapa hal kecil begitu dianggap lucu?" Mayuzumi menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terkekeh.

"Selera humormu itu buruk sekali."

Akashi memandangnya dengan sengit tapi tak membantah. Dia sendiri cukup sadar kalau hal itu benar. Ia terlalu serius.

"Nah sekarang kita mau apa?" tanya Mayuzumi santai.

"Makan malam. Kau mau makan apa?"

Mayuzumi menoleh padanya. "Kukira karena ini ajakanmu kau sudah tahu mau makan dimana."

Akashi menggeleng. "Kau saja yang pilih. Kan aku sudah pilih filmnya sekarang giliranmu yang pilih mau makan apa."

Mayuzumi mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru, ke sudut-sudut kafe dan restoran.

"Bagaimana kalau itu saja?"

Akashi menoleh pada apa yang ditunjuk Mayuzumi. Mata merahnya berbinar lalu dengan cepat berpaling pada pemuda disampingnya. " _Yudofu_?"

Mayuzumi mengangguk mengkonfirmasi. Tak apakan? Akashi sudah mengajaknya nonton jadi sedikit membalas dengan memilih makanan kesukaannya. Apalagi melihat binar senang yang tercetak disenyum pemilik surai merah itu, Mayuzumi sama sekali tak keberatan.

Mereka duduk didalam restoran dan menikmati tofu lembut yang beraroma harum itu. Memakan makanan dengan tenang.

"Setelah ini kau mau apa lagi?" tanya Mayuzumi setelah menelan tahunya.

"Jalan-jalan, kita jalan-jalan sebentar di _Gion_ ," jawab Akashi cepat, tampak bersemangat. Tanpa sadar kalau mulutnya belepotan oleh daun bawang dan saus.

Mayuzumi tersenyum samar. "Kau itu masih anak TK?" tangannya mengusap pipi dan bibir Akashi.

Akashi tertegun sejenak, sedikit rona merambat di pipinya. Mayuzumi menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Ternyata memang anak kecil," senyumnya mengejek.

Yang dibalas dengan sumpit yang melayang.

.

.

Mayuzumi melangkah bersisian dengan Akashi. Matanya menelusuri pemandangan distrik Gion yang cantik pada malam hari. Pikirannya terasa santai saat menikmati suasana daerah yang populer di Kyoto tersebut.

Suasana tradisional kental sekali. Komplek yang terdapat banyak kuil. Matanya memandang _Ryotei_ yang masih buka. Mereka sedang menyusuri jalan _Hanamikojidori_ bagian selatan yang terasa kental akan sejarah. Sesekali mereka tersenyum saat bertemu beberapa orang _Geisha_ yang menyapa _._

Menatap kerlip lentera yang sangat indah serta teahouse yang menguarkan harum teh hijau yang menguar, membuat rileks Mayuzumi.

Berjalan-berjalan sampai tiba di _Shinbashidori_ yang tenang. Hingar Kyoto pada siang hari menghilang, suara-suara malam terdengar di tengah kota besar ini.

Mayuzumi mensyukuri pilihan Akashi untuk berjalan-jalan di Gion. Benar-benar menenangkan. Membuat batin nyaman.

"Kau menikmatinya?"

Lamunan Mayuzumi terpecah dan menoleh menatap Akashi. "Ya, disini tenang."

Senyum terkulum di bibir tipis Akashi. "Sekali-kali berkencan di Gion menyenangkan bukan?"

Mayuzumi mengangguk, balas tersenyum samar. Matanya menatap tangan pucat Akashi yang sedang meremas, mungkin kedinginan. Dan tiba-tiba saja Mayuzumi sudah menautkan jari-jari mereka.

Akashi tersentak, secepat kilat mendongak menatap pemuda berambut kelabu itu. Memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau seperti minta digandeng, terutama saat bilang kencan." Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan nada datar. Menyebalkan memang, tapi begitulah Mayuzumi.

Akashi menghembuskan nafas sebelum kemudian mengeratkan genggamannya.

.

.

Mayuzumi tidak mengerti, tau-tau saja dia sudah ada di lantai teratas Kyoto Tower.

Setelah jalan-jalan tadi Akashi langsung menyeretnya menaiki menara tinggi itu. Berhubung hari ini bukan hari libur pengunjug pun tidak begitu banyak.

Mereka berdua berdiri didekat pembatas sambil menikmati city light Kyoto. Cantik. Kyoto itu baik siang maupun malam tetap terlihat indah.

"Kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya."

Mayuzumi menoleh dan mendapati Akashi yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya. "Kau benar, aku butuh refreshing. Aku baru sadar kalau otakku cukup capek belajar."

Akashi mengulas senyum simpul. Sebelum sebuah ciuman manis mendarat di bibir Mayuzumi.

"Selamat ulang tahun Chihiro." Ucap Akashi dengan lengan yang melingkar pada leher Mayuzumi. Wajahnya tersenyum manis, dekat sekali dengan wajah tercengang dan kaget Mayuzumi.

"Kau pasti lupa," kekeh Akashi.

"Jadi kencan hari ini hadiah untukku?"

Akashi menggeleng. "Hadiah untuk mu, lihat kesana." Akashi membuang wajah ke luar dan Mayuzumi mengikutinya.

Matanya melebar saat melihat kembang api yang bersahut-sahutan, menyemburkan warna-warna meriah. Memercikkan kilau-kilau yang berkelap-kelip seperti bintang.

"Kau suka?"

"Tentu."

"Kau benar-benar suka dengan kembang api ya," sahut Akashi dengan senyum terkulum menatap Mayuzumi kembali.

Mayuzumi membalasnya dengan melingkarkan kedua lengan pada pinggang Akashi, menariknya mendekat. "Suka, suaranya memang keras tapi sama sekali tidak menganggu. Lagipula mereka adalah hiasan malam yang sangat indah."

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu mendekatkan wajah dan meraih tengkuk Akashi, memagut bibirnya dengan lembut. Akashi menutup matanya dan mengeratkan pelukan sembari memiringkan kepala kekanan dan kekiri mengikuti gerakan Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi menjauhkan wajah mereka lalu menatap Akashi dalam. Pemuda berambut merah itu dapat melihat pantulan kembang api di mata kelabu Mayuzumi.

"Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya dan hari ini."

Dan Mayuzumi kembali mencium Akashi sampai ledakan terakhir kembang api.

Berpelukan sampai tengah malam, mengakhiri hari sepesialnya.

.

 **Fin**

 **A/N : Selamat Ulang Tahun Mayu-Kun!**

 **Kenapa kamu ulang tahun pas minggu penuh UH begini?! Setiap hari ada satu ulangan. Aku jadi cepet-cepet nulis ini padahal besok UH Kimia TT-TT Mana kesulitan nentuin ide lagi.**

 **Ah abaikan saja hal diatas. Aku bener-bener nyari refrensi banyak buat settingnya, biar kerasa. (Gak yakin sih dapet feelnya.)**

 **Gion, distrik terkenal dari Kyoto. Terkenal akan kekentalan budaya dan pusat Geisha-nya. Rumah-rumahnya bergaya tradisional, banyak terdapat teahouse dan terdapat tempat teater terkenal, Gion corner. Kalau kesana pas pertengahan Juni bakalan bisa lihat Gion Matsuri.**

 **Ryotei adalah restoran bergaya tradisolnal. Di Gion juga banyak terdapat kuil-kuil seperti kuil Inari. Hanamikojidori dan Shinbashidori adalah jalan utama di Gion. Kalau ngebahas Kyoto pasti Gion juag bakalan dibahas.**

 **Yudofu berarti tahu yang direbus hangat, khas Kyoto, hiasannya juga tergantung musim lho. Ingat kalau si Emperor moe ini suka sup tofu kan?**

 **Kyoto Tower,menurutku sih mirip ama Sky Tree. Masih disekitaran Gion kok, samping Kyoto Stasiun. Kalau ada lihat video interview Akashi, di pemangdangannya keliatan kan Kyoto Tower?**

 **Um, segitu deh info yang mau kubagi.**

 **Selanjutnya, MAYU-KUN HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! ^o^/ moga-moga makin langgeng sama Akashi dan MayuAka bisa jadi Pair besar di fandom KnB...**

 **Ps : cepet kasih aku adek bayi lucu ya~**

 **Regard**

 **Ai**


End file.
